


Foreshadowing

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is struck by a line in a story he wrote as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreshadowing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #13: _A Tale Foretold. Watson comes across the first thing he ever wrote as a youth. It turns out to be prophetic._

"And Doctor John got hurt while he was helping, but his friends took good care of him so he'd get better."

My spelling was atrocious as a young child, but for the most part I could make out the meaning, and this line in particular haunted me.

I vaguely remembered the Doctor John series of stories I wrote--and illustrated, as young children often do--during the summer after I'd learned to write.

I no longer remembered why I chose for my namesake to be a doctor, but the similarity of the one line to my Army experience was uncanny.


End file.
